It's too much
by Just an idiot
Summary: Blaine is a single father living in New York when he meets a blue eyed stranger at his Brother's job.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of seventeen Blaine Anderson wanted nothing more for his father to love him, so at the age of seventeen Blaine Anderson began a relationship with Daphne Frost, the daughter of one of his father's business partners. At the age of seventeen Blaine Anderson walked right back into the closet and slammed the door closed behind him all to make his father accept him. At the age of eighteen Blaine Anderson became a father himself.

Blaine came out to his older brother Cooper when he was fifteen. Cooper accepted Blaine immediately as any loving brother would but three weeks later when Blaine told his parents they hadn't been so accepting.

Richard Anderson a respected lawyer and extremely proper man had many views and opinions noun of which he was afraid to share. Richard had always been a firm parent just like his own father had been and he had hoped to raise future lawyers much like himself but instead Richard got a wanna be actor and a child he no longer considered his son.

Blaine's father shut him out and refused to speak to him for weeks at a time. Blaine rarely saw his father and when he did, his father would try and set him up on dates with girls.

Blaine just wanted to make his father proud but in the end he just made him more disappointed.

Daphne who wanted to go to Harvard was not ready to be a mother so she decided to give her child up for adoption and Blaine had agreed.  
Both of their parents had been furious when they found out, Daphne's father blamed Blaine and well so did Richard.

Blaine changed his mind after the second sonogram. He had heard the heart beat and he knew he was making a mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life.

Blaine was kicked out of the family home when he told his parents of his plans to keep his child. Blaine slept on the couch of his friend Nick until he could go and live with Cooper in New York.

On July 6th 2011, Jude Cooper Anderson was born to a single teenager father.

Daphne didn't hold her son when he was born instead she opted for him to be taken from the room and moved to the nursery.

Blaine had never held his son close to his heart and made a silent promise to always love, protect and accept his baby boy for the rest of his days until he is in his grave.

At the age of twenty three Blaine Anderson met a boy who would change his life in a way he had never expected and this boy was Kurt Hummel.

**So I just wrote this really quickly because I'm waiting for glee to start but please give me your thoughts on this and if anyone is interested I'll continue it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine woke up with a start and jumped up, running down the hall to his son's room only to find it empty. "Crap, crap, crap we're late, crap" He muttered as he ran back to his own room and shook his sleeping son awake.  
"C'mon get dressed buddy, we're late" Blaine said pushing his son towards the door.

Blaine was dressed and standing in the kitchen when Jude stumbled in, "Breakfast?" he mumbled tiredly.  
"Right, food here" Blaine said quickly handing his son the first thing he found in the fridge.  
"Daddy this cheese" Jude said looking at the block of cheese in his hand with a confused expression.  
"Yeah no don't eat that, have a banana" Blaine said tugging on his shoes.  
"Daddy what time does school start?" Jude asked.  
"Nine".  
"So when the little hand is on the nine and the big one is on the twelve, right?".  
"Yeah kiddo that's right".  
"So if the little hand was on the seven and the big hand was on the twelve, it would be seven".  
"Yes Jude now hurry up, we're late".  
"And seven comes before nine?".  
"Yes Jude".  
"Daddy?".  
"What?".  
"It's only seven" Jude said pionting at the clock on the kitchen wall.  
Blaine's shoulders slumped and he sighed, "Pancakes?".  
"Yes please" Jude said smiling.  
"What are you wearing? are they flipflops? go changed" Blaine said chuckling at his son who was wearing a bright pink t-shirt, pyjama pants and yellow flipflops.

Blaine was standing off to the side waiting for his older brother to finish up with his photo shoot so they could talk. Cooper had called Blaine about twenty minutes before saying it was urgent and that he needed to get the there straight away. "This better be good, Coop, I have a class in half an hour" Blaine said when Cooper started walking towards him.  
"One, you're the teacher so you can be late and two this is better than good, Blainers, this is amazing" Cooper put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and starting walking both of them towards a rack of clothes.  
"Blaine this is Kurt my stylist, Kurt this is Blaine my baby brother" Kurt who was behind the rack popped his head up to say hello but stopped himself when he saw Cooper's younger brother. Now Kurt wasn't blind he knew Cooper was very handsome but in comparison with Blaine he looked average, Blaine was beautiful.

Cooper made up some excuse about going to make up or something and left Kurt and Blaine alone. "I'm sorry you have to work for my brother" Blaine said smiling.  
"He isn't that bad" Kurt replied.  
"Give it time and you'll come to find that he can be a real asshole" Blaine said laughing.  
"Well it's only my second week" Kurt said lightly.  
"Ten bucks says he has a diva moment in the next three days" Blaine said grinning at Kurt.  
"You're on" Kurt smiled at Blaine.  
Blaine was staring at Kurt's lips, they were breath taking just like the man himself.  
"I know this is straight forward and all but do you maybe want to get coffee sometime?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
"I would love to but now just isn't a great time for me" Blaine said sadly.

Blaine left after that to get to his class, he is an english teacher.

Blaine would have loved going on a date with Kurt but there was no point. It was always the same for him. He meet a boy and go on a date and then as soon as they found out about Jude they ran far and they fan fast.

**Okay this is only short :( I'll update soon but tomorrow is St. Patrick's day so I'll probably be busy until like Tuesday but I'll try get it done before then :) Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt sat on his couch with his bestfriend Rachel eating ice-cream, he doesn't even understand why he's upset. He knew this guy all of five seconds and sure he's hot and funny and charming but still. He's moping though, Kurt Hummel does not mope. He also does not get shot down so even if it takes some work he is going to get a date with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine was spending his evening very differantily to Kurt. Blaine was laying in his bed with a pyjama clad five year old reading Grimm's fairy tales like he did everynight.  
"You know Jude maybe tonight you could sleep in your own room" Blaine said to the sleepy child.  
"Don't wanna" Jude mummbled.  
"And why is that" Blaine asked.  
"Monster" Jude responded.  
"Jude, there is no monster" Blaine assured him.  
"Is too, Uncle Coop told me so" Jude burrowed further into his father's chest and yawned.  
"You can sleep here tonight but I'm telling you scout there is no monster" Blaine placed the book onto his night stand and turned off the light.

"Cooper!" Blaine boomed when he walked into his brother's apartment.  
"Yes?" Cooper said unsure.  
"You told Jude something about a monster?" Blaine asked annoyed.  
"Yeah" Cooper said casually.  
"Coop he's slept in my bed for the last two weeks" Blaine said plopping down onto an armchair. Cooper was about to answer but he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Opening the door Cooper was greeted by Kurt who was holding a suit bag and shoe box.  
"Here you'll be wearing this tonight" Kurt said handing him the items.  
"Greet, step in and I'll go try them on" Cooper said taking them and walking off towards his bedroom.  
Kurt was stood in the entryway when Blaine walked out to see what was going on. God he was beautiful but Blaine didn't want to set himself up for dissapiontment again, he couldn't.  
"Hey" Kurt said cassually.  
"Hey" Blaine responded.  
"This is weird I feel like this is weird" Kurt said.  
"Kinda is" Blaine replied.  
"It shouldn't be though, should it?" Kurt asked.  
"No?" Blaine also asked.  
"Oh God you're both hopeless, Kurt pick him up tonight at eight" Cooper said from behind them.  
"Cooper what abou- I'll take care of everything squirt don't worry" Cooper said grinning.  
"Blaine is that okay with you?" Kurt asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, here I'll give you my number" Blaine said now with his own small smile.

So he'll be disappointed eventually when Kurt runs for the hills but he can have fun in the mean time right?

Cooper came to pick Jude up at seven and that gave Blaine an hour to get ready and clean his apartment. They're quite messy, well Blaine is quite messy and Jude is just learning from the best.

Blaine nearly had a heart attack when Kurt arrived, he looked amazing and the jeans he was wearing should have been illegal.  
They went to a restaurant first, sitting across from eachother and occasionally brushing their feet together and stealing glances. Blaine was going to tell him about Jude but he kinda wanted it to last just a bit longer.

After finishing their meal they went to central park, not the safest thing to do at ten in the night but whatever. Kurt ofcourse pointed out just how dangerous it was but then agreed when he saw Blaine's face fall.  
Blaine was walking on a wall much like a child with Kurt holding his hand, just in case he fell not for any other reason though.  
"Drinks!" Blaine exclaimed jumping off the wall and facing Kurt.  
"What?" Kurt asked confused.  
"We should go get drinks" Blaine said slower this time.  
"Now?" Kurt asked.  
"Yes" Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and dragging him out of the park.

The club was over crowded and extremely hot, Kurt and Blaine already tipsy from the wine they had at dinner ordered shots as soon as the got inside. Soon enough they were both drunk, sweating and swaying together in a heap of bodies on the dance floor. 'Adam Lambert's for your entertainment' started playing and Kurt's face lit up instantly. Blaine spun Kurt and plastered himself against the taller man's back and started grinding shamelessly. Kurt threw his head back, stretching his neck and cupping the back of Blaine's head. Blaine had both of his hands on Kurt's hips and had his mouth latched onto Kurt's neck sucking a huge hickey there. Kurt could feel Blaine's hard length on his thigh and grinded back against him resulting with a filthy moan from Blaine.

They stumbled out of the club kissing eachother franticly. They got a cab back to Blaine's with their mouths hardly leaving one anothers.  
Blaine pushed Kurt against the door of his apartment attacking his mouth again. Blaine had his knee between Kurt's legs pushing them further apart as he worked on getting Kurt's shirt unbuttoned. Once Kurt's shirt was gone Blaine began grinding into him again while Kurt hooked one of his legs around Blaine's waist.

Kurt and Blaine lay next to eachother sweating and panting both sticky and not caring. They didn't want to move but they needed to so Blaine got up and stumbled to the bathroom coming back with a wet cloth to clean them both up. Once they were clean Blaine climbed back into bed and rested his head against Kurt's shoulder. They fell asleep with Kurt's arms locked around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's face placed in Kurt's neck.

**I know this took longer than I said sorry :| Anyway please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

To: Blainers, From: Coop |_Unread_|  
Look bro I'm sorry but I got called into work and I can't take the kid with me and you're not answering your cell but my new PA is dropping him over and she has the key so if you're asleep I'm sure he'll wake you up. ps You can tell me all about your date later ;)

Kurt woke up to two big brown eyes staring at him curiously. Kurt sat up on his elbows, pulling the sheet further up his naked chest and stared at this curly haired child. The boy look extremely like Blaine and was sitting on his knees beside Kurt.  
"Who are you?" The little boy asked.  
"Kurt, who are you?" Kurt responded.  
"I'm Jude" The exclaimed.  
"Okay" Kurt stared at the boy in wonder, what the hell was going on here.  
"Why are you in my daddy's bed?" Jude asked.  
"Uh What?" Kurt asked confused.  
"Did you have a sleepover?" Jude asked again.  
"Yeah" Kurt said curiously.  
"Is my daddy in the shower?" Jude asked with wide eyes.  
"Must be" Kurt said to him.  
"Uncle Coop said daddy would be asleep and that I'd get to wake him up" Jude said sadly.  
"Sorry?" Kurt said unsure.  
Blaine walked back into his bedroom wearing only a blue towel around his waist expecting Kurt to still be asleep but instead he found Kurt very much awake and beside a smiling Jude.  
"Daddy!" Jude shouted when he saw Blaine standing in the doorway.  
Jude got off the bed and ran to his father, hugging his legs.  
"Hey monkey, why don't you go and put your stuff back into your room and I'll be in to hear about your night in a while, okay?" Blaine said ruffling his son's brown hair.

Kurt sat up further in the bed and watched as Blaine walked towards him with an unreadable expression on his face. Blaine went to the dresser beside his bed and pulled on a pair of loose red boxers and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing away from Kurt.  
"Blaine I don't really know what's going on right now so I really want you to explain it to me" Kurt said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.  
"What is there to say?" Blaine asked.  
"How about everything, because not once last night did you mention having a child" Kurt said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and picking up his briefs from the night before.  
"What was the point?" Blaine asked turning around and facing Kurt.  
"We were on a date and you didn't tell me that you had a son, that's usually something you should mention" Kurt said.  
"Why, you would have just reacted like you are now" Blaine said angirly.  
"I just want to know why you lied to me" Kurt said.  
"I didn't lie" Blaine said.  
"Blaine" Kurt sighed.  
"He's called Jude" Blaine said quietly.  
"How old is he?" Kurt asked.  
"Five" Blaine replied.  
"And his mom?" Kurt asked.  
"Noun existent" Blaine stated seriously.  
"Why didn't you just tell me" Kurt asked him.  
"You would of done the same thing you're doing now, leave" Blaine said frowning.  
"Blaine I like you- but It's too much so you're gonna leave and go back to being a normal twenty four year old, I get it" Blaine said cutting Kurt off.  
"Actually no, I like you and I like kids so you have a son, that's fine but I want to see you again" Kurt said walking around to where Blaine was sitting on the bed.  
"Kurt I don't know, I mean between teaching and Jude I don't really have time for much of anything else" Blaine said sadly.  
"Well when you get time, call me" Kurt said bending down and kissing Blaine chastely on the mouth.

Kurt left soon after having to go home and Blaine went to check on Jude who was playing with his dinosaurs in the middle of his room, sitting on the red and blue rug swinging his orange dinosaur around in the air.

To: Coop, From: Blainers  
I don't know whether I want to kiss you or kill you

To: Blainers, From: Coop  
Sorry Kiddo but I had to go in

To: Coop, From: Blainers  
Kurt was here, in my bed and Jude woke him up

To: Blainers, From: Coop  
Shit I didn't know you brought him home

To: Blainers, From: Coop  
So my little Blainey got laid eh? ;)

To: Coop, From: Blainers  
That's it you're being ignored now

To: Blainers, From: Coop |_Unread_|  
Bro don't be like that

To: Blainers, From: Coop |_Unread_|  
Blaine!

To: Blainers, From: Coop |_Unread_|  
I bet he's a real screamer ;)

**Sorry these updates are taking so long :( but anyway here it is! please review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine hadn't called Kurt since but he had been texting the blue eyed man constantly, Blaine didn't think things with Kurt would be able to go much further but he now thinks he may have been wrong. Kurt had asked him out on another date for the following Friday and Cooper had agreed to take Jude again to make it up to Blaine.

Cooper liked to think of Wednesdays as JC days, Blaine had a late class on Wednesday so Cooper gets to pick Jude up from school and spend the day moulding the adorable little shit into a mini Cooper Anderson. Cooper had a photo shoot for a magazine he was being interviewed in so he had to take Jude along with him so that also meant that Kurt was going to see Jude again.

Cooper walked in with the small boy on his back, covering Cooper's eyes with one of his small hands while Cooper was gripping both of his legs with his bigger hands. Kurt heard them before they came into sight, Jude giggling and Cooper talking loudly about dropping the boy and chuckling himself.

Cooper helped Jude down off of his back and bent down so he was at eye level with him.  
"Okay JC, you're gonna sit here and colour right?" Cooper asked.  
"Uh huh" Jude said pulling his red and black Spider-man school bag from his back and rummaging through it.  
Cooper stood up and faced Kurt "These my clothes?" Cooper asked.  
"Yeah and wear the black shoes" Kurt said feeling his cheeks darken, he knows it's stupid to be embarrassed but he slept with his bosses little brother and is now talking to said boss.  
"Great and could you just stay with Jude so he isn't by himself" Cooper said walking away before Kurt could protest.

Kurt knelt down beside Jude who was drawing on a small coffee table.  
"I remember you" Jude said without looking up from his drawing.  
Kurt didn't say anything so Jude spoke again "Uncle Coop said that my daddy must really like you since he had a sleep over with you".  
"Is that so?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, do you like drawing?" Jude asked Kurt, looking up at him with round eyes.  
"I do, what is you're drawing there?" Kuer questioned the small boy.  
"It's a rocket ship" Jude stated.  
"Is that you there by the window?" Kurt asked.  
Jude looked at Kurt with a shocked expression and scoffed "No silly, it's a monkey".  
"Yeah ofcourse I can totally see it now" Kurt said smiling at him.  
Jude handed Kurt a red crayon and moved his picture between them "Wanna help?".

Blaine was standing in the open doorway of Jude's bedroom watching his young son sleep. The room was white bar the wall that Jude's bed was against, the wallpaper had rows of robots all different shades of blue and grey. The bed has a grey metal frame and a dark wooden bedside table stands beside it holding a lamp with a dark blue shade with white stars and a red racing car money box. A wooden toy chest with Jude's name in white sat at the foot of his bed with toy dinosaurs scattered on the lid. There's a wooden desk against the opposite wall with two book cases either side of it, full of books and model cars. The windows both on the far wall where covered with dark blue curtains trimmed with white and blue stripes. A planet mobile hung over Jude's bed and two red shelves where on the wall on top of his desk. Four framed pictures of dinosaurs where hung on the wall on top of a wooden chest of drawers. The rug that usually sat in the middle of the room was covered in the clothes Jude had taken off before getting into bed and in a plug on the wall beside the bed was a Peter rabbit night light that was glowing on the side of Jude's face. Blaine smile softly at his son before quietly closing the door and retreating to his own bedroom.

To: Kurt, From: Blaine  
Sweet dreams kurt x

To: Blaine, From: Kurt  
Goodnight Blaine xx

**Sorry I didn't update any sooner :( Please review cause they really make my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt and Blaine had been sharing texts, coffee, lunch dates and even a few weekend when Jude was at Cooper's or staying with a friend, over the last month and things between them are really working out.

Blaine hasn't formally introduced Kurt to Jude yet, they've only shared a few awkward interactions if Jude came home early or Jude went to work with Cooper. Kurt understands why Blaine is still unsure about letting him meet Jude, Jude is Blaine's everything so Kurt gets it. Kurt and Blaine where sitting on Blaine's coach, Blaine's legs resting on Kurt's lap when Blaine finally plucked p enough courage to ask Kurt. "Kurt, I was wondering.. well only if you want to but.. you probably won't, that's fine but maybe I don't you could.." Blaine said trailing off, his eyes glued to the wooden floor.  
"Blaine, sweetie what are you trying to say?" Kurt asked chuckling at Blaine's rambling.  
"Maybe you could come for dinner, on Friday night" Blaine said, eyes still on the floor.  
"Friday? Friday is your day with Jude, you normally take him to the park after school" Kurt said looking at Blaine unsure.  
"Yeah I was thinking you could come to dinner and meet Jude" Blaine said finally looking up.  
"Yeah Blaine that'd be great" Kurt said smiling and rubbing Blaine's sock clad feet.  
"Maybe you could stay for breakfast then to" Blaine said smirking.

It was five thirty and Kurt was supposed to arrive at six, Blaine had the Macaroni in the oven and Jude was messing around at the piano in the living room. Blaine just about had enough time to have a shower and get out of his work clothes.  
"Jude I'm going to take a shower, stay away from the oven" Blaine said walking out of the small kitchen and into the living room.  
"Daddy don't put the glue in your hair" Jude said seriously.  
"The what?" Blaine chuckled at his son.  
"The sticky stuff that makes your curls go away" Jude said.  
"That's called gell, mister" Blaine said walking over to Jude and ruffling his own curls.  
"Just don't put any on, okay?" Jude asked pouting.  
"Okay bud, you know what's happening tonight right?" Blaine said kneeling down beside the piano bench.  
"We're having dinner with your friend" Jude said pressing another key.  
"Yeah that's it" Blaine kissed his son's head and walked to the bathroom.

Blaine was still towelling his hair when he heard the buzzer go off and the sound of Jude dragging the foot stool to answer it. Blaine walked out to see Jude standing on the small red foot stool hanging up the phone.  
"Your friend is here" Jude said smiling.  
"Okay here fix your hair" Blaine said reaching over to mess with Jude's hair.  
"M'fine" Jude swatted away his father's hands and jumped off the stool.  
Blaine looked at his son, Jude was wearing a blue shirt with white symbols on it and red pants turned up at his ankles He wasn't wearing shoes but he had bright purple socks on. Blaine always laughs when Cooper says Jude is just like him but looking at him now he thinks his brother might be right.

Kurt smiled when Blaine opened the door and pecked him on the cheek.  
"I hope you like macaroni" Blaine said brightly.  
"Love it"  
Blaine lead Kurt into the living room and helped him off with his coat.  
"Jude, c'mere" Blaine said to the boy who was playing at the piano again.  
Jude stood up and walked over to Blaine, hiding behind his father's legs.  
"Don't be shy Jude, you've met Kurt before" Blaine said looking at him.  
Kurt knelt down and held his hand out for Jude to shake.  
"My name's Kurt remember" Kurt smiled at him.  
Jude let go of his father's pant leg and shook Kurt's hand.  
"Okay guys dinner is ready" Blaine said ushering them both over to the table.

Blaine watched as Jude giggled at Kurt's story about his step-brother. It felt right, sitting around the table with Kurt and Jude. The both of them talking and laughing with eachother. Blaine couldn't hold back his grin.

After dinner Blaine had gotten Jude into his pjs while Kurt cleared the table. They had decided to tell Jude that they were a couple and Blaine is nervous about how he'll take it. Blaine walked back into the living room with Jude under his arm and sat down on the couch beside Kurt with Jude sitting on his knee.  
"Okay me and Kurt have to tell you something" Blaine said to him.  
"What?" Jude asked.  
"Well for one you're gonna be seeing a lot more of Kurt for now on" Blaine said smiling.  
"Okay" Jude said.  
"So you're okay with that?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah, I like you" Jude said smiling brightly.  
"Have you ever heard of a boyfriend buddy?" Blaine asked.  
"Uncle Cooper used to have a girlfriend" Jude said.  
"Well Kurt is my boyfriend" Blaine said looking unsure.  
"Okay" Jude said again.  
"So you're okay with that aswell?" Kurt asked.  
"Yeah?" Jude said.  
"You don't sound sure" Blaine said.  
"I wouldn't I be though?" Jude asked Blaine looking confused.  
"No reason kiddo, now say goodnight to Kurt cause you're going to bed" Blaine said kissing Jude's temple.

"That could have gone worse" Kurt said when Blaine walked back into the living room.  
"Tell me about it" Blaine said dropping down onto the couch besides Kurt.

**I hope everybody likes this chapter and again please review and I'm going to post Jude's outfit from dinner on my page if anybody want's to see it :) **


	7. Chapter 7

One month later and Kurt and Blaine were only growing closer and closer. Kurt had arrived after dinner with two bags full, one in each hand.  
"Have your self a little shopping spree?" Blaine asked when he let Kurt in to the apartment.  
"Yes and no, I bought myself a few things" Kurt said smiling.  
"Kurt, seriously stop trying to buy the kid, he already likes you" Blaine said chuckling.  
"I'm not, everything is so small and cute I couldn't help myself" Kurt said shyly.  
"You know I'm starting to think you like my son more than me" Blaine said.  
"That's because I do" Kurt said laughing before turning and walking down the hallway to Jude's room. Blaine walked into the living room to wait for him, shaking his head in amusement.

"Kurt staying tonight?" Jude asked later that night.  
"You want him to stay?" Blaine asked, unsure.  
"Uh huh" Jude nodded and went back to the racing cars he was playing with.  
"Then yeah, Kurt's staying" Blaine said trying to hold back a grin.

Kurt was sitting on Blaine's bed infront of the full length mirror, doing his nightly routine. Blaine was in the shower and Jude was put to bed an hour before but Kurt could hear him playing in his room. Kurt saw Jude poking his head through the open door and smiled at him in the mirror. Jude walked in slowly and climbed up on the bed next to Kurt.  
"Whatcha doing?" He asked.  
"Moisturising" Kurt replied looking at the curly haired boy.  
"Why?" Jude asked.  
"To make my skin soft" Kurt told him.  
"Will you make my skin soft aswell?" Jude asked hopefully.  
"Yeah, sweetie ofcourse" Kurt said taking a glob of the white substance and swiping it down his nose and leaving a stripe on each of his cheeks.  
"Rawr!" Jude roared.  
"Look Kurt I look like a tiger!" Jude exclaimed.  
"Yeah you really do" Kurt said grinning at him widely.  
"You, mister are supposed to be asleep" Blaine said walking into the bedroom.  
"Daddy look I'm a tiger!" Jude exclaimed again.  
"Yeah I can see that but it's ten and I already let you stay up past your bedtime so, bed" Blaine said running his thumb over Jude's cheek and whipping off the moisturiser.  
"But daddy I don't want to" Jude pouted.  
"You can be a tiger again tomorrow, now go" Blaine said smiling gently at him and whipping off the rest of the moisturiser.

The next morning Kurt and Blaine brought Jude to central park and they all went for a bike ride, Kurt on the bike he got when he and Rachel moved to New York, Blaine on a old Green one that Cooper had given him and Jude on his Spider man bike.

The following Tuesday Blaine had to cancel his date with Kurt.  
"I'm sorry babe but Jude is feeling pretty shitty" Blaine said down the phone to his boyfriend.  
"Okay I'm on my way over.. with chicken soup ofcourse" Kurt said before hanging up.  
Blaine smiled down at his phone before walking into the living room where Jude was curled up in a blanket on the couch.  
"Bud, Kurt's on his way over" Blaine said feeling his son's hot forehead.  
"That's good, I like Kurt" Jude mumbled.  
"And he's bringing soup" Blaine told him.  
"That's good, I like soup aswell" Jude mumbled again.

Kurt arrived and handed Blaine the soup telling him to heat it up and walked straight over to Jude.  
"Hey Jude, you ever hear of Watership down?" Kurt asked.  
Jude shook his head.  
"Well it was my favourite when I was little and sick" Kurt told him.  
Kurt walked over to the tv and put in the dvd he had brought for Jude to watch.

After Jude had eaten his soup Blaine needed to go to the drug store to get more cough syrup so he asked Kurt to watch Jude who had agreed gladly.

Blaine came home only a few minutes later to find Jude asleep on Kurt's chest and Kurt's eyes glued to the tv screen. Blaine didn't even realise the words were leaving his mouth until he had said them.  
"I love you" Blaine said quietly.  
Kurt turned his head to look at him with wide eyes before answering.  
"I love you too".  
Blaine walked to the head of the couch and knelt down so he could whisper into his ear.  
"Kurt, I never thought I.. we would find somebody as amazing and kind and a beautiful as you are, I.. you mean so much to me and to Jude" Blaine said sincerely.  
Kurt turned his head and stared at Blaine before kissing him softly on the lips.

**I'm thinking a little Burt in the next chapter yes, no, we really don't give a shit? Again please review! :D I'll try and update before the weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine was standing at his desk watching the last of his students walk out when his phone rang and Kurt's name came up on the screen.  
"Hey!" Blaine said excitedly.  
"Hi, do you wanna know what is going to be really fun" Kurt asked him.  
"What?" Blaine asked.  
"Saturday night when you're having dinner with me and my dad" Kurt said hurriedly.  
"What?" Blaine said confused.  
"Yep, great see ya then" Kurt said hanging up.  
"Crap" Blaine sighed.

Burt had insisted on meeting the man his son had been seeing for nearly three months and he wasn't going to take no for an answer, Kurt had told him that the man, Blaine he thinks, had a young son and that he was an engish teacher or something. It doesn't matter really though cause it'll take a lot for Burt to think anyone is good enough for his son.

Carole was helping Kurt in the kitchen, making dinner. It was six forty and Blaine was ten minutes late.  
"Great guy you've got Kurt, he's late" Burt sighed from behind them.  
"Yeah he is a great guy, who is taking a cab here so ofcourse he's late" Kurt said shooting his father a warning glance.  
"Why couldn't he just take the subway?" Burt asked.  
"Because it's dark, no way would he take Jude on the subway at this time" Kurt said.  
Burt sighed because his son was right.  
"And dad best behaviour okay, no scaring my boyfriend" Kurt said smiling at his father.

Blaine and Jude arrived five minutes later, Kurt answered the door and Jude walked in holding flowers for Carole.  
"Hi Kurt's mommy" Jude said handing Carole the flowers. Blaine was about to correct him but Kurt just shook his head and smiled.  
"Hi sweetie, I'm Carole" She smiled at him sweetly.  
Jude stepped towards Burt and smiled at him. "Hi Kurt's daddy" Jude said to Burt.  
"Hey champ why don't you just call me Burt" Burt said smiling at the small boy.  
"Burt?" Jude said testing the name.  
"Burt rhymes with Kurt" Jude said laughing.  
Blaine stepped forward and shook Burt's hand.  
"Hello Sir" Blaine said.  
"The infamous Blaine Anderson" Burt said.  
"Dinner is ready" Carole announced from beside them.

The five of them sat around the table, Jude had distracted them for the most part but now Burt had turned towards Blaine and started asking him questions.  
"So Blaine, Kurt said you met through your brother" Burt starts.  
"That's right yeah, Cooper" Blaine said.  
"Kurt picks out uncle Cooper's clothes" Jude said from his seat beside Kurt.  
"Blaine sweetie Kurt said you're from Ohio aslo" Carole said with a soft smile.  
"Yeah Westerville" Blaine said.  
"What's that?" Jude asked.  
"That's where I was born scout" Blaine said to Jude.  
"No, you live in New York" Jude said confused.  
"Yeah we do but you and me, we were born in Ohio and then moved here" Blaine told him.  
"When I was a baby?" Jude asked.  
"Yeah kiddo" Blaine said stroking his son's hair.

Burt decided he liked Blaine, he adored Jude but he still wasn't okay with the idea of Kurt being saddled with this ready made family for him to go and play daddy with this little boy. The seemed happy though, Kurt and Blaine looked comfortable together and Jude seemed to like Kurt by the way he was hanging off of him. Although they did seem awfully attached for only three months together.

Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye and pressed a soft kiss to a sleeping Jude's temple.  
"Do you think they likes me?" Blaine whispered.  
"Yeah, they do" Kurt whispered.  
"We still on for dinner on Tuesday?" Blaine asked.  
"Yeah, I'll pick up the little guy and meet you here?" Kurt whispered.  
"Love you" Blaine said moving in for another kiss.  
"Love you too" Kurt kissed Blaine again and then watched them walk away.

**Okay a super short story :( sorry, I won't be able to update next week because It's my last week to finish projects for my Junior cert but I'll try and update on Saturday :) Again please review. I'm also on tumblr if any of you care :/ **


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was waiting beside the large green gates for Jude to leave his classroom, Blaine was working and Kurt had offered to pick up Jude and take him back to his apartment until Blaine came home around dinner time. It was going to be the longest Kurt had ever been alone with Jude.

Jude walked out of school with his shoulders slumped and his eyes searching the playground, his eyes met Kurt and he frowned. Kurt waved at him and gave a small smile, confused as to why Jude wasn't happy to see him.

Jude stood infront of Kurt still frowning and said, "Can we go now".  
"Sure" Kurt said offering his hand, Jude didn't take it.  
Jude walked ahead of Kurt only looking back every few minutes to make sure he was still there. Kurt did climb onto a wall and hold Kurt's hand to keep him steady though, Kurt thought that meant he was probably cheering up.

"Jude you have to eat you lunch" Kurt said to the small boy, who was sitting at the small table sulking.  
"I want my daddy" Jude retorted.  
"He's at work" Kurt told him.  
"I. Want. My. Daddy!" Jude shouted, on the brink of tears.  
"Jude he won't be here until later, now eat your lunch" Kurt said calmly.  
"I don't want it" Jude said pushing the plate further away from him.  
"Jude, eat it" Kurt said.  
"No" Jude shouted.  
"Jude" Kurt warned.  
"NO!" Jude shouted, pushing the plate onto the floor and flinching when it smashed.  
"JUDE, LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Kurt yelled at the top of his voice.  
Jude ran from the room. Kurt sighed and went to clean up the mess figuring that they both needed a breather.

Jude was sitting at the end of Kurt's bed, red faced and holding his knees to his little chest.  
"Jude" Kurt said quietly, knocking on the door gently.  
Jude looked up at him but didn't answer.  
"Can I sit with you for a little bit?" Kurt asked. Jude simply shrugged so Kurt sat crossed legged beside him.  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you" Kurt said. Jude didn't respond, so Kurt continued. "But you should have done what you were told".  
Jude looked at him with big eyes, that reminded Kurt of Blaine so much, and said in a timid voice, "I'm sorry Kurt".  
"I'm sorry to" Kurt said smiling at him gently.  
"You've been off all day so spill" Kurt said nudging Jude in the shoulder playfully.  
"Brody Miller said I was to short for Basketball, It's all daddy's fault" Jude mumbled the last part.  
"Why is it your dad's fault?" Kurt asked, confused.  
"It's his fault I'm short, uncle Cooper says so, he said Daddy is a hobbit" Jude stated.  
Kurt snorted, "Well he is short but it isn't his fault that this boy was teasing you".  
"But I wanna play" Jude said.  
"You still can and even if you didn't play basketball there are lots of other sports" Kurt told him.  
"Like what?" Jude asked.  
"Soccer, football, baseball, even hockey" Kurt told him.  
Jude smiled at him.  
"How about you go and eat some lunch and tomorrow I'll go and look for local teams for you to sign up for" Kurt said.  
"Promise?" Jude asked.  
"Promise" Kurt told him.  
"Pinky Promise" Jude said holding out his pinky for Kurt.

"You know I knew a guy called Brody once" Kurt said while they where making dinner, waiting for Blaine to come home.  
"Was he super lame?" Jude asked.  
"Yeah he really was" Kurt said laughing.

Blaine liked this, coming home to his boyfriend and his son, making dinner together and joking and laughing with each other. He could really get used to it aswell. Watching Kurt sway his hips to the music playing low and Jude swinging his legs from his seat on the counter, telling Kurt some story about a children eating troll. Blaine smiled softly before walking in and putting his arms around Kurt's waist, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder and fluttering his eyelashes at Jude.  
"Good day?" Blaine asked.  
"We did alright" Kurt said winking at Jude, who giggled.  
Yeah, Blaine could really get used to this.

**Okay so I shouldn't have written this but I was putting off doing homework and it just happened. Please review and aswell to that reviewer I hope this was what you where looking for :) Oh and children eating troll, product of my four year old brother's homicidal imagination. **


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt has discovered quite a few things since meeting the Anderson brothers, one, that it is possible for a family to be genetically blessed, two, that sleeping with your bosses little brother comes with a lot of teasing and finally no matter how much Kurt has come to care for him, Cooper Anderson can be a real asshole.

A few days ago Kurt was offered a once in a life time chance at his dream job, a major fashion magazine wants him to design for them. He accepted but now, well he's rethinking it. A job like this is everything he's ever wanted but it would mean quitting his job with Cooper. That could caused issues with not only Cooper but Blaine as well. That's the last thing Kurt wants. It's not like working for Cooper is terrible but he can be such a diva, not wanting to wear something or completely dismissing Kurt's ideas, the man is nearly as bad as Miss Rachel Berry herself.

Kurt really needed to talk it over with Blaine before talking to Cooper, so he was sat on Blaine's couch, ignoring the movie playing on the screen. Blaine noticed Kurt's discomfort and paused the movie.  
"Babe, what up with you?" Blaine asked turning to look at Kurt.  
"I was offered a job" Kurt said slowly.  
"That's awesome, why do you look so unsure, is it far away or something?" Blaine asked.  
"No it's here but it's means I'll have to quit as Cooper's stylist" Kurt said.  
"Baby, if this is a better job for you, you've got to do what's best for you and your career" Blaine said smiling.  
"God how do you always know what to say?" Kurt asked laughing.  
Blaine leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss onto Kurt's lips before pulling away.  
"Now I just need to tell Cooper" Kurt said.  
"You can tell him tomorrow at Jude's soccer game" Blaine said before turning the movie back on.

Kurt was standing in a mucky field beside Blaine, watching Jude in an oversized green and blue jersey, kick a soccer ball around with about ten or so other children. Kurt looked around, wondering when Cooper would get here. He had promised but Blaine had informed Kurt that his older brother had a date the night before and it would be shocking if he turned up at all.

Jude's team hadn't scored yet while the other team already had two goals but all the same the curly haired boy seemed to be enjoying himself, looking over to Kurt and Blaine every few minutes to wave and smile at them.  
"Thanks Kurt, this was a really good idea for him" Blaine said, his eyes never leaving the game.  
"Well it's not his fault that you're short and he really wanted to play something" Kurt said seriously.  
Blaine stared a him with a dazed expression just as Cooper arrived with a tall blonde woman on his arm.  
"Hey guys" He said brightly before making a face at Blaine and jerking his head towards the woman. Blaine obviously understood but Kurt was confused by his actions.  
"So I'm Blaine and you are?" Blaine asked the woman.  
"I'm Sarah" she said grinning. Cooper mouthed the name looking confused while Blaine shook his head.

A young girl with a low pony tail scored for Jude's team, all four of them including Sarah who hadn't met Jude yet, were shouting and cheering loudly as well as some of the other parents. Jude grinned at them with the same grin Blaine has, where it reaches his eyes.

"Cooper I need to talk to you" Kurt said as they were waiting for Jude to finish saying goodbye to his new friends.  
The other team had won but everybody was still in good form, Jude who played his first game was currently walking on air.  
"Sure thing, what's up?" Cooper said turning to face him.

**Did I just do a shitty cliffhanger? *shugs* it's two in the morning and I want to sleep. Sorry I didn't update but I'm finish with being mega busy with school so I should be back to normal with posting now :) Please review and again sorry for the super short chapter **


	11. Chapter 11

"I told you Cooper wouldn't care" Blaine said, lying in bed with Kurt carding his hand through his hair.  
"It'll be good but the hours will be a little harder" Kurt nuzzled Blaine's neck as he hummed in agreement.  
"Jude sure had fun today" Kurt said softly when he noticed Blaine's eyes closing slowly.  
Blaine smiled softly before answering, "Yeah, I was so proud of the little guy".  
Kurt smiled fondly at him and then turned off the bedside lamp.

Blaine who had work the next morning left early and let both Kurt and Jude sleep in since Jude's school was closed for repairs.  
Kurt woke up and stumbled to the bathroom, stepping on one of Jude's toys he cursed and held his foot before going into Jude's dark bedroom and opening the curtains. Jude started to stir but then just burrowed into the covers more to hide his face. Kurt smiled at this and walked over to sit beside him on the small bed. Kurt started to tickle the lump under the covers guessing he was getting Jude's stomach "C'mon Curly Top wake up!" Kurt said in a sing song way.

Jude was sitting on his knees at the table eating his breakfast with Kurt, laughing at one of Kurt's stories about Finn when Kurt asked him what he wanted to do that day.  
"The park" Jude said looking at Kurt hopefully.  
"You want to take your bike?" Kurt asked.  
"No but can we go for lucky ice cream?" Jude asked.  
"Lucky what?" Kurt said laughing at Jude with a confused expression.  
"The place we went to last time with the little people and the rainbow" Jude said seriously.  
Kurt was full on laughing now, realising that Jude was talking about a ice cream shop that had leprechauns painted on the walls.

They were walking home from the ice cream shop when Jude saw it. A big blue dog on a large spotted sign for a pet store. Jude didn't say anything instead he just let go of Kurt's hand and took off towards the store.  
Kurt walked in to see Jude talking excitedly with a saleswoman infront of a group of bunnies.  
"J what did I tell you about running off" Kurt said bending down towards the little boy.  
"I want that one, look! he's just like Peter Rabbit" Jude said smushing his face against the glass.  
The sales woman looked at him expectantly and Kurt ran a hand over his face "I don't know sweets maybe it wouldn't be the best idea" Kurt said slowly.  
Jude's face fell and he stuck out his bottom lip, his eyes watering "Please, I'll look after him I promise, Please" Jude pleaded. Kurt melted, Jude had looked at him with his eyes that were so much like Blaine's and he couldn't say no, "We'll take that one" Kurt said to the sales woman.

"Your son is very lucky" The sales woman said to him and Kurt just couldn't bring himself to correct her so instead he uttered thanks and left with both Jude and the new bunny who Jude was yet to name.

Kurt was holding the bunny's cage in one hand and Jude's hand in another when he muttered how Blaine was going to kill him for buying this thing. Jude being the total goober he is told Kurt not to worry, "We'll put him in my closet, daddy'll never know".

Blaine came home to a silent home and found Kurt and Jude sitting in the living room stroking a rabbit, a fucking rabbit. Where did that come from.  
"Daddy before you yell, his name is Lord Floppington and he is my best buddy" Jude said stroking the brown bunny.  
"You bought him a rabbit?" Blaine asked Kurt.  
"I'm weak I know but his eyes" Kurt said explaining, Blaine who was well aware of his son's killer puppy dog eyes had to agree with him, they were pretty freaking adorable.

Jude and Flopsy were now best friends, Lord Flopington ate breakfast, lunch and dinner with Jude, spent all day playing games with Jude but after a lot of arguing between the two Anderson boys it was decided that Flopsy was not going to be sleeping in Jude's bed.

Blaine was very shocked when he was contacted by his son's school to be told that Jude had been in a fight with another boy in his class. It was surprising since Jude usually didn't fight, besides wrestling with Cooper. Blaine had arrived at the school to find Jude sitting outside of the main office with a bloody nose and a sour look on his face, the other boy was already in the office with his parents.

The other boy who was rubbing his jaw had a bruise forming on his left eye and had told the principal that Jude had hit him for no reason, Jude had then told them his side of the story. Jude told them that the boy, Ethan, had asked him why his mommy never picked him up. Jude had told him that he didn't have a mommy but instead he had two daddies, Jude said that Ethan had laughed at him so he pushed him. Blaine felt his heart break when he realised his son had been teases because of him and Kurt but he was disappointed at him for fighting.

As a punishment for fight Lord Floppington had been taken away from Jude and sent to stay with Kurt, who was not very happy about the new sleeping arrangement but he bought the damn thing so he can take care of it.

"KURT!" Rachel screamed when she got home and walked straight into a cage in the middle of her living room.  
Kurt walked out of his room and went to see what she wanted "Yes?" He asked.  
"What is that?!" she screeched.  
"That's Lord Floppington, Jude's rabbit" Kurt said calmly.  
Rachel put down her things and started to pace "Why is it here?" She question.  
"Jude is in trouble so Blaine took Flopsy away" Kurt said.  
"And what, you have it because you're playing wife and mother to this family?" Rachel spat at him.  
"Rachel!" Kurt shouted.  
"What?! it's true, we both know it!" Rachel accused.  
"I so do not need this right now" Kurt said picking up the cage and walking out of the apartment.

Blaine was cleaning up Jude's toys when he heard a light knock on the door. He frowned, knowing that Jude wouldn't knock and would have just walked straight in. He answered the door to find a fuming Kurt.

After Kurt calmed down, he explained to Blaine that he and Rachel had an argument and that he had stormed out of the apartment, then Blaine had told him that Jude was baking cookies with Mrs Hobbs down the hall so they had the apartment to themselves.

Blaine was pulling his shirt over his head watching Kurt staring at him with wide eyes from the bed when he heard the front door slam and Jude's excited calls about cookies. Blaine's shoulders slumped and Kurt fell back onto the bed.  
"Daddy! Daddy! look, I made cookies" Jude shouted, grinning from ear to ear.  
Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Jude cut him off "Kurt! look Kurt! I made cookies, you want one?, here have this one!" Jude said crawling onto the bed and sitting beside Kurt.

Blaine was making dinner when he felt Kurt wrap his arms around his waist and lightly bite his ear lobe. Blaine moaned lightly and turned around to kiss Kurt on the mouth.  
"KURT! look! there's a giant dog on the tv!" Jude called from the living room.  
Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder and groaned.  
"Better go see" Kurt said letting go of Blaine and leaving the kitchen. Blaine groaned again, realising his son was a world class cockblock.

Blaine was on his back with Kurt sitting on his hips kissing down Blaine's stomach. Kurt made his way down just above the band of Blaine's sleep pants when they heard Jude. "Daddy" he called from the door way.  
"I had a bad dream" Jude said sticking out his lower lip.  
Blaine sighed as Kurt rolled off of him and lifted the covers up for Jude to get into bed with them.

Jude who was lying between them had finally fallen back to sleep. Both Blaine and Kurt were on the sides looking at each other.  
"Did he really say he had to daddies?" Kurt asked, running his hand through Jude's curls.  
"Yeah" Blaine whispered, smiling softly at both of them.  
Maybe it isn't so bad that Jude kept interrupting them if they keep getting moments together like this.

Kurt woke up to an empty bed and walked out into the living room to find Jude and Blaine both in their pjs, sitting on the floor infront of the tv.  
"Daddy what did Prince JC do then?" Jude asked.  
"Prince JC slayed the dragon and saved the knights of the round table, ofcourse" Blaine said in a deep voice.  
Kurt knew Blaine made up stories about Jude but this was the first one he heard, he smiled at them and then went to make breakfast for the three of them.

Kurt was sitting at his new desk in his new office staring at his computer when he phone beeped and he was informed that he had visitors.  
"Hey" Blaine said poking his head in the office door.  
"Hi" Kurt said shutting off his computer and walking over to kiss Blaine and ruffle Jude's hair.  
"I actually wanted to ask you something" Kurt said sitting on the small couch with Blaine, while Jude was spinning in his desk chair.  
"Yeah?" Blaine asked.  
"Well since Cooper is going to be away at Christmas, I was hoping you and Jude would come home with me" Kurt said unsure.  
"Ohio, I haven't been back there since Jude was born" Blaine sighed.  
"It's okay sweetie, I understand why you don't want to go" Kurt said.  
"No, no, we'd love to go" Blaine said smiling and kissing Kurt.

**Oh did I go like a month without updating? SORRY! I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. I can't promise that'll I'll update soon but I'll try :/ Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

December came quickly with Jude finishing up in school and Kurt settling in his new job, Cooper was going to be spending Christmas in Miami with his new girlfriend and Blaine and Jude would be spending the holiday with the Hummel family in Ohio. Blaine hadn't been to Ohio since Jude was born and he left for New York but he was excited that The Hummel's were seeing himself and Jude as family and were allowing them to spend the holidays.

Packing has never been a strong point for Blaine, he hasn't had to do any since he was a teenager but even then he was never fond of it. Kurt has been nagging Blaine to finish his packing, it's now the day before they leave and he's just now getting around to it. Blaine was trying to get Jude's stuff ready but the younger Anderson was busy entertaining himself with his suitcase.  
"Jude stop playing around and give me your bag" Blaine called out.  
"Why?" Jude said pouting from the hallway.  
"Because we're leaving in the morning" Blaine said.  
"Fine" Jude walked into his room, giving Blaine the batman suitcase and climbing onto his bed to watch.  
Blaine was folding sweaters and placing them into the case when he noticed Jude worrying his lip between his teeth.  
"What's wrong?" Blaine asked gently.  
"Are you sure Santa will find us at Kurt's house?" Jude asked.  
Blaine sighed and sat down beside the younger boy, running a hand through his hair.  
"Santa always knows how to find you, okay?" Blaine said smiling.  
"Promise?" Jude said holding out his pinky finger.  
"Promise" Blaine locked his larger finger around Jude's.

The plane ride was a very different experience, Jude who had never flown before was very nervous and Kurt and Blaine were doing everything they could to try and keep him calm. Jude sat between the two of them gripping both of their hands. Kurt looked at Blaine over Jude's head and frowned a little, he knew Jude would be a little scared but he didn't think the young boy would be this terrified so he came up with a solution.  
"Hey Jude, don't make it bad.." Kurt started singing quietly.  
Blaine chuckled at Kurt's song choice but joined in, knowing that it would calm Jude down.

"Dad is this where I was born?" Jude asked from his seat in Burt's jeep.  
"Another town over buddy" Blaine said.  
"We actually have reservations tomorrow night at a restaurant in Westerville" Burt said from the front seat.  
Jude grinned at the thought of seeing the town where he was born.

Finn was waiting at the house when they got back, Blaine and Jude hadn't met Finn yet and Blaine wasn't sure as to how it would go. If Finn was anything like Blaine's own brother he was screwed. Blaine had seen photos of Finn but he hadn't realised just how tall Finn actually was, Blaine was a little intimidated.

Blaine was relieved when he found Finn to be a friendly goofball really, even after a failed attempt at 'the big brother speech', Kurt ended up laughing and informing Finn that he was in fact older.

Finn and Jude also got on quite well, Jude was amazed at how tall Finn was and Finn enjoyed carrying Jude on his shoulders and throwing the little boy into the air and catching him again.

The following evening the six of them went to eat at a fancy restaurant in Westerville. They were all sitting around the table with Jude telling them how Lord Floppington was staying with Mrs Hobbs for the holidays when Blaine heard a waitress say "Right this way Mr and Mrs Anderson", causing Blaine to look up.

"Mom" Blaine said without realising. Blaine stared at his parents shocked.  
"Daddy? - Blaine?" Jude and Kurt asked at the same time.  
"Excuse me, we'd like to be moved" Mr Anderson said without looking at his son.  
Mrs Anderson stared at Blaine and then looked to the curly haired boy sitting beside him. She had unshed tears in her eyes as Mr Anderson rushed his wife away from table. Blaine let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding and his shoulders sagged.  
"Blaine?" Kurt asked again.  
Blaine paused for a moment before turning to him "Yeah?".  
"Was that your - Yeah" Blaine cut Kurt off before he could finish and eyed Jude.  
"Daddy who was that?" Jude asked with round innocent eyes.  
"Just somebody I used to know" Blaine said looking miserable.  
"Blaine c'mon we can leave" Kurt said standing up.  
"You don't mind?" Blaine asked.  
Kurt just reached down and took Blaine's hand in his own.

Blaine didn't speak on the car ride home, instead staring out the window with Jude curled into his side. Kurt locked eyes with his dad in the mirror and smiled sadly before glancing at Blaine again.

Blaine went straight to Kurt's old room when they got back with Jude held close to his chest. Kurt sighed before following him up the stairs to find him curled around a now sleeping Jude. Kurt walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge beside Jude and gently took of his shoes, Kurt then went around to the other side of the bed and lay down beside Blaine after kicking off his own shoes.  
"You don't have to talk about it" Kurt said to the back of Blaine's head.  
Blaine slowly turned "I know".  
Kurt held out his hand for Blaine but instead Blaine clung to Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's chest.  
"That's the first time I've seen them since they kicked me out" Blaine whispered into Kurt's shoulder.  
"I'm sorry" Kurt said rubbing Blaine's back.  
"I'm not" Blaine sighed.  
Kurt stopped his hand and turned to face Blaine.  
"It's been over five years and they still can't face me, I thought it was my fault back then but I'm a dad now and nothing Jude could do would stop me from loving him and protecting him" Blaine said firmly.  
Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead and rubbed his back until he to fell asleep.

Christmas eve was happier, with Carole baking cookies with Kurt and Jude, Blaine watching football with Finn and Burt and Jude making homemade gifts for everyone. Blaine hadn't mentioned running into his parents again so Kurt didn't bring it up, he instead just enjoyed spending his first Christmas with his new family.

That night they all sat around the fire watching Christmas movies before setting out cookies and milk for Santa and carrots for the reindeer.

Burt also had a surprise up his sleeve, dressing up in a red suit and making enough noise to wake a sleeping Jude. Burt hadn't done this Kurt himself was a boy, Jude sat on the stairs pressing his head between the bars on the banister. Burt drank the milk and turned to wink at Jude who gasped. Burt then pressed a finger to his mouth before leaving out the front door.

Blaine and Kurt woke to Jude jumping up and down on the bed shouting "It's Christmas!".  
"Is this how it's going to be for now on?" Kurt mumbled into his pillow.  
Blaine grinned and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips before standing up and grabbing a bouncing Jude.

Down stairs Burt, Finn and Carole were drinking coffee waiting for them to come down. Jude slid out of his father's arms when they reached the bottom of the steps and ran into the living room and stopped infront of the tree. Kurt followed only seconds later and the six of them went to work opening presents.

Kurt and Blaine watched on as Jude ripped into the presents with a huge smile on his face. His first present was a Scoffby furby, the second a Batman LED fash light, the third a pirate costume, then a lego city fire emergency set, several different hot wheels came after, than a Star wars lego watch and finally the gift he was most excited about a Doctor Who Tardis playset, interior. Blaine leaned over to Kurt and whispered into his ear "Just wait until you see what Cooper got him, think nerf gun and times it by fifty".

They spent the day laughing and spending time together. They then sat down and ate a meal together that Carole and Kurt had cooked. Burt spent most of the day building lego with Jude.

That night Blaine and Kurt lay in bed with Jude between them, they were all exhausted after the busy day. Blaine was stroking Jude's hair when Jude spoke softly "Goodnight daddy" He hugged Blaine gently before turning to Kurt and whispered "Goodnight daddy Kurt" Jude wrapped his arms around Kurt and snuggled into his chest. Kurt looked up to Blaine, surprised and smiled. Blaine looked back at him with a little private smile that Kurt knows is only for him and reached out to stroke Kurt's cheek.

**Again a longer chapter since I'm doing this strange new thing were you actually plan your story.. :/ Anyway please review and I hope you are all enjoying the story :D **


	13. Chapter 13

Even though Christmas in Blaine's opinion is the most magical and beautiful of all the holidays, it unfortunately must come to an end meaning that Kurt, Blaine and Jude had to leave the Hummel-Hudson home and return to New York.

The flight as expected had been as stressful as the first one, for more than one reason. Blaine was still a little shaken after seeing his parents for the first time in five years, Kurt was sombre about leaving his father and the big fat elephant on the plane was that Jude had called Kurt daddy. The thought of Jude referring to Kurt as such made Blaine's had swell and even formed a lump in his trout but it hadn't been addressed since that night. Jude had said it again so neither did Kurt or Blaine, assuming that he might have forgotten he said it at all. Kurt had been hoping that it was a stepping stone closer to becoming a family but his hopes where crushed when Jude had called him simply Kurt the following morning and the several that followed.

Cooper was waiting at the airport as promised when they arrived, holding a large flamboyant sign reading 'Little brother, litter brother's littler son and little brother's handsome gay lover' in pink glitter.

Blaine groaned at the sight of his older brother, while Kurt merely sighed and rolled his eyes before heading to the baggage area to collect their bags. Jude who luckily cannot read very well yet ran to hug his uncle.  
"Coop you are the worst, I swear" Blaine sighed at his brother.  
Cooper pulled Blaine into half a hug with Jude balanced on his other hip.  
"How was Ohio?" Cooper asked in a teasing voice.  
"It was Ohio" Blaine said dryly.

Kurt returned with the bags and Blaine helped him load them into the car as Cooper walked ahead with Jude. Kurt and Blaine both climbed into the back seat and prepared themselves for the NY traffic.

Kurt didn't return to his apartment since he had a fight with Rachel before he left and her parents and her boyfriend are still there for another day or two, so instead he went back to Blaine's apartment even though he was itching to unpack and to his laundry but instead he settled for helping Blaine out with his and Jude's.

Their relationship had been an extremely different experience for Kurt. He had relationships in the past but nothing like this one, he would date a guy and sometimes it would be serious other times just a brief fling. Sometimes he would fall in love other times he wouldn't but with Blaine, he fell fast and he fell hard. He fell in love with Blaine for different reasons too. In the past it was a guys body or how good he was in bed that would matter to Kurt but with Blaine, it was his smile, the way his hair would be a tangled mess in the mornings, his son, the way he would fall asleep with his face smushed against the hollow of Kurt's neck and most of all, Kurt loved the future that planned on having with Blaine.

Bad dreams were a usual thing unfortunately, Jude would toss and turn trying to fight off his nightmare. It usually feathered a monster or creature of some sort and Jude would crawl into bed it Blaine and be rocked to sleep while his father reassured him. Tonight was different though, Jude had screamed from his bed where he sat with his damp hair stuck to his forehead. When Blaine ran home Jude's room from his own Jude had just started sobbing louder and demanded that Kurt come instead. He did, Kurt walked into the room and comforted the small boy. While Blaine watched helplessly from the doorway.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, staring at his hands feeling as he to was having a bad dream. Since the minute Jude was born Blaine was the one he relied on, who he looked to for guidance and comfort but tonight he son sobbed at the sight of him and instead asked for someone else.

Blaine jumped when a hand on his shoulder pulled him away from his thoughts.  
"He's asleep" Kurt whispered, rubbing his shoulder.  
Blaine nodded once but didn't trust his voice enough to speak.  
"What's wrong?" Kurt asked when he realised just how upset Blaine was.  
"It's nothing" Blaine replied quietly.  
"Are you sad that he asked for me?" the corners of Kurt's mouth twitched with the hint of a smile.  
"It's stupid" Blaine mumbled.  
"No it's not" Kurt moved to seat infront of Blaine and looked him in the eye "He asked for me because he thought you were mad at him, in his dream he did something and you got mad and yelled at him. He was worried you'd be mad 'cause he woke us up" Kurt said gripping Blaine's hands.  
"But I hardly ever yell at him" Blaine said dumbly.  
"I know but that was what he dreamed and ofcourse for a little boy who loves you as much as he does, upsetting his daddy is his worst nightmare" Kurt smiled gently.  
"I should go talk to him, tell him I' not mad" Blaine started to stand.  
"I already told him and he's fast asleep now" Kurt said standing up aswell.

Blaine crept into his son's room silently and stared down at his beautiful child, his cheeks still red from crying but otherwise his usual self. Blaine reached down to pull Jude's stuffed monkey closer to him and tucked his blanket up under his chin. Blaine stroked his cheek before going back to bed where Kurt was waiting.

Kurt woke up the following morning not wanting to leave his bed, even though they only got back yesterday morning he had to go to work. He walked out of Blaine's bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen where he heard the end of Jude and Blaine's conversation.  
"What's the magic word?" Blaine had in his hand what Kurt assumed was syrup.  
"Abracadabra!" Jude exclaimed eyeing Blaine expectantly.  
"Well it is a magic word, so close enough" Blaine chuckled pouring the syrup onto Jude's pancakes.

Kurt snaked his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him flush against him.  
"Good morning" Kurt said against his ear.  
"Shouldn't you be in work?" Blaine asked lowly.  
"Yeah but I'd rather stay here" Kurt kissed the nape of his neck before de-tangling himself to go and get coffee.

It wasn't until after Kurt had gone to work that Blaine realised just how much time they had been spending time together lately and just how much he missed him now that they weren't.

Blaine spent most of the day lost in thought, things between Kurt and Rachel had been strained for a while now. Kurt was spending less time at home and more time with at Blaine's own apartment. Although Blaine knew his idea was rash he also knew that it was a good idea, that would change a lot of things for all of them.

Kurt got back around five that evening to find Blaine cooking dinner and Jude drawing in the living room, something that made his stomach flutter. They ate dinner together and then watched a movie, asking about eachothers day and then they put Jude to bed with a story before retreating to the couch together with a bottle of wine.

"So I've been thinking" Blaine said after his second glass.  
"Always a reason to worry" Kurt replied.  
Blaine grinned at him before continuing " Things with Rachel aren't working so I want you to move in here, with me, with us" Blaine said bashfully while Kurt stared back with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

**Oh was I an asshole and didn't post for like two months :/ I'm so sorry but I'm going to try and get back into this story, I promise! please review and I hope you like it after such a long wait :)**


End file.
